On their Own again
by ccbchunks
Summary: Fred and George depart hogwarts and find a girl with a mysterious past... They end up in Marauder era and trouble ensues! This is a rewrite of "On their Own."
1. Amazing Adventures!

_She stood among the circle of ominous figures in her jet-black robes and mask, her hands shaking with nervousness. _

_She remembered the first time she had heard of the movement. It had seemed like such a good idea: Preserving pureblood bloodlines, protection from the Aurors, and power, great power... All she had to do was attend meetings and show devotion to her... master. _

_It now felt wrong to say that word. All because of **him**. Before they had met, she would never have doubted her morals... she would never have regrets about what was about to take place. _

_ Never had she thought that the people who surrounded her would be as sick and twisted as they were. Hatred, bitter hatred, welled up in her stomach. She was a fool. She should have known it was too good to be true, but never had she dreamt that it would go this far. She felt her master's presence and now focused her anger and nervousness into rapt attention as he began to speak...._

Talia jerked awake, her heart racing at the memory. She rolled over onto her side, staring at the wall. It seemed so long ago... Maybe it was just a dream!... But no. She was still on the run. Still in hiding, still guarding her thoughts and feelings.

She shifted her weight to sit up and groaned softly at the dull aching of her body. She bent over to slip on her shoes and stifled a yawn. Talia stretched, the joints in her muscled arms cracking with tiredness. Why must she still have the dreams? Wasn't being tormented in real life enough stress? She picked up her robes and cloak, scattered across the cold, bare floor from her hasty arrival the night before. She plodded out of the room, every step a painful reminder of her plight.

She reached the kitchen and opened the glass door of what seemed to be an ancient, decaying pantry, hoping against all hopes to find some form of nourishment. Alas, it was as bare and empty as the house it resided in. "Damn and blast!" she thought, still not quite awake enough to ponder the consequences of her ongoing forced diet- that is, not eating. She slammed the door and jumped backwards as it shattered, the shards landing where her feet had been seconds before. She withdrew her wand from her pocket and murmured "_Reparo!_", and the glass flew back into place.

She felt frustration for letting her emotional control slide as she leaned against the wall. She slid slowly towards the floor, fuming also at her inability to curb hunger for more than a week. Talia looked forlornly to the worn traveling sack and broomstick where they sat next to the door. Within the hour, she'd have to leave this temporary safehouse. Too much was at stake to risk being found now.

Resigned to packing yet again, she checked within her bag to make sure **it** was still there. Reassured by the presence of the strange, dragonhide-covered parcel in her pack, she left the room humming to herself. It was the start of yet another day in the life of Natalia Lestrange.


	2. Burrowbred Boys!

I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER. THIS is the rewrite. So there.   
  
Fred leaned back on his broomstick and sighed contentedly, the scene running through his mind.   
  
_Umbridge's toad-like mug was fixed upon the tall twins. "You two," she hissed, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school." Umbridge was wearing an unattractively dangerous smirk. Stupid prat. ''Oooo, I'm so scared." thought Fred bitterly. "What can she do? Whack me on the head with a Ministry Decree? I'd like to see her try..."_   
  
"Fred." said George.   
  
_"You know what?" Fred intoned, smirking at her. "I don't think we are."   
"Come on," he thought fiercely at Umbridge. "Challenge me, I dare you."  
"George," said Fred, turning to his twin with an air of regality, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."_   
  
"Oy! Fred!" George intoned again. Fred ignored his other half and remained in this reverie, replaying the indescribable look on Umbridge's squat face a dozen times over.   
"FRED! WATCH OUT!"   
Fred snapped out of the memory just in time to see a large muggle water tower looming dangerously in front of him.   
"Bugger!" Fred yelled, swerving to avoid it and getting swiped by tree branches in the process. "Owwww..." he intoned as the two continued riding.   
"Quit whining. It's your fault." said George with a grin. "Be grateful it's not the Whomping Willow. Chocolate Frog?"   
Fred gratefully accepted the chocolate and tore off the wrapper with his teeth. He'd miss the Whomping Willow... It was always entertaining when unsuspecting students 'met' it for the first time. The small card accompanying the frog fell out, spinning all the way down to the bare field below, and Fred caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's face as it floated down to land in squelching mud. Dumbledore looked extremely miffed, and Fred chuckled. Life was fantastic.   
The twins were flying steadily across English countryside, destined for London and a bright future in sales.  
They rode on in silence for a time. "Remind me again why these damn brooms are so uncomfortably hard and pointy around the-"  
"Aha!" George cut in, grinning. "I do believe I have found us temporary overnight residence, my dear twin." Off in the distance, just slightly visible, there was a small dilapidated house. It was the only sign of life for miles. "Good eye." remarked Fred, impressed. "Good timing as well. I'm famished and exhausted."   
They neared the house within five minutes, finally making a soft landing on the overgrown weeds next to the door. The building was literally falling apart, and the setting sun made shadows leer out of every corner.   
"Right then..."said Fred, sounding far more confident than he felt. "You first." he finished cheerily, attempting to mask the unease he felt at these unfamiliar surroundings.  
George, bemused at his twin's reluctance and feeling no more eager to enter, clucked his tongue. "Is ickle Freddykins afraid of the dark, scary house?"   
"Very funny. Wittier than a house elf." said Fred sourly. "Oh come now, just knock and get it over with. Where's your sense of adventure?"   
"All right," George responded with a cocky shrug of his shoulders. He stepped up to the door and knocked very softly. "Er... right, then," he said swiftly, with a grin. "No one home. I reckon it's safe for you to go inside."   
Fred reached for the doorknob with a grin on his face, and had pushed the door open and begun to step inside when he felt a fist connect with his skull. The last thing Fred heard was a fierce feminine voice; then everything went dark as he was falling, falling, falling.....   
  
A/N: To reviewers: The fact that you reviewed is marvelous, and I commend you for your valiant efforts! I guess my other story really sucks, because only my friends reviewed that one. Ha. Don't read it.   
To Acknowledge: Thank you for your detailed review! For a bit, at least, however, i shall be switching between the twins' POVs and Talia's. So no physical description until maybe next chapter. And I agree that the element of suspense is part of keeping the reviewer interested. And I know that the last two sentences weren't really sentences. Anyhow, it is good for you not to know everything right off the bat. :D Then I control your mind, muah ha ha ha. just kidding.   
To Moonbrite: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.   
To Lazy-anji: Yah... I thought that the Lestrange part was kinda an intriguing thing to put at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reviewing and liking it!   
To Sarah29: Thanks for reading!   
Oh, and to all readers (like there are others, Ha!): If you see a heinous (any) grammar or spelling mistake, TELL ME! It is extremely irritating to not know that a typo or mistake is in a chapter. So, review. Same-ol, same-ol. (Character dialogue grammar doesn't count)   
"When you review, you make my day   
I smile and i'm delirious.   
I warn you however, as I write this today:   
Not reviewing can be deleterious!"


	3. Catastrophic Calamity!

I rewrote last chappie to make it more reader-friendly. Woot.

As Fred slowly drifted awake, he felt himself lying on some sort of bed in a very dark, but warm room. He noted a cold, wet cloth being pressed lightly to his forehead. He felt exhausted. Maybe he should just go back to sleep again... his eyes were closed, but no, something was nagging at his mind.

He jolted awake, his eyes opening abruptly. The sight of a strange face above him compelled Fred to sit up fast, enhancing the throbbing pain in his head. Where was he? Was he in the hospital wing? No... Hogwarts was no longer his home...

Then the thought struck him– his attacker. He had been knocked out cold... but...George! Where was George?! A hand from behind him pulled him back down hard onto the bed.

"You're not nearly well enough to sit up yet." murmured the golden-brown haired girl sitting at his head. Not quite listening, as if in a trance, he watched her lips move... they were very nicely shaped... her pink, round lips... everything was upside down... wait a minute!

"Where am I?" Fred asked. "Where's George? Who **are** you?"

She remained silent.

"Relax, Fred." said George calmly, now standing in the doorway.

"It was the only way..." the girl sighed, gearing up for what appeared to be a long story.

"My name is Talia. I... live here alone, and am not accustomed to intruders. When I heard you approaching, I became nervous and took-" she gestured at George's black eye-"some necessary precautions."

Fred guffawed loudly. "Necessary precautions? You can take your necessary precautions and shove them up your-"

"Fred," George said sharply, then mouthed conspicuously, "_She's a **girl.**_"

Talia ignored him, and continued, apparently unperturbed. "I didn't really mean to give you a shiner," she said apologetically to George, as he sniffed and gave her a mock hurt look.

"Oh, come now." Talia scoffed, "You two are the cretins who broke into... my house, and you expect a heartfelt apology from me?"

Fred winked at her and looked at George, "She catches on quick."

"So, Talia," Fred continued with a twinkle in his eye, "Did you show George the same... ah... generous hospitality you showed me?"

The hint of a smile danced across her face, then fleeted abruptly as memories of her past shattered her dreamy stance. Talia was too hardened to laugh.

"No." said George, then "Budge up," moving to sit near Fred's feet on the bed. "I, obviously the less socially challenged of the pair of us," he said, looking at Fred, "somehow managed to communicate our innocence to her, even while (being) held at wandpoint the entire time." he finished, poking fun.

"I told you, I really am sorry." said Talia diplomatically. "It's not **my** fault you two were breaking and entering."

"Then she shouldn't have left the door unlocked!" muttered George, as Fred kicked him.

"So where are your parents?" continued Fred eagerly.

"Er... away." Talia faltered, pulling her sweater sleeve down to cover her forearm. "They're... on assignment. In Egypt. Researchers, you know." she continued somewhat quickly.

"Then why aren't you at wizarding school?" George said, curious.

_Why aren't you?_ she thought, but withheld, as she considered it rude. "I was tutored, taught everything I'd need to know by the..." she stopped abruptly, having almost completely let her guard down, "the... nearest local priest or um.... scholar near where my parents worked. I used to travel with them." she said, lies flowing more freely now.

"What about the rest of your family? Brothers? Sisters?" George asked.

_Not anymore_, she thought grimly, then realized she had spoken out loud. Talia faltered, her mind racing. "Er... they were killed in a floo powder accident," she said lamely, trying to appear innocent and sad while holding her emotions together and searching for acceptance of her story on their faces.

"Don't you have any other family? Even Fred and I have got some Squib relative somewhere."

_**Don't** press it_, thought George, shooting daggers at Fred.

"So you're living here.... alone?" finished Fred doubtfully.

"I can take care of myself!" she spat out defensively.

"Right." murmured Fred to George, so only he could hear, "and looking anorexic and sleep deprived means her life's just peachy keen, right?" George snickered, though a slight uneasiness settled on his mind.

Talia looked at the two of them. "This house is not safe past this morning. Do you have travel plans?" she asked.

"Of course. We're headed toward Di-" started Fred, cut off by George sitting on his feet. Hard.

"Why do you ask?" queried George. Who was she, really? he thought. He's not about to pour out his life story to a stranger just because she was attractive. Not like he thought about that...

"I need to leave this place. I've no specific destination in mind... I'd be very much obliged if- if you wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

Fred looked at George skeptically.

"Even if she slows us down," muttered George, grinning, "we're not due in the Alley for another week."

"Well... " said Fred. "I guess that one more in our party couldn't hurt, but I warn you, we're a wild pair." He said, winking.

_How pathetically corny, _thought Talia._ As if I would fall for** his **charm. Not that he's charming... _

"Oh, I think I can handle two redheads." she responded, her spirits lifting immensely at the twins' generosity.

"Excellent." said Fred, getting up with renewed energy. "I'll just fetch our brooms, then."

George followed him into the narrow hall.

"Oy, George-" Talia heard Fred hiss quietly as the walked. She next to the door frame, waiting with baited breath.

"Yeah?" George responded

"You do realize what we're getting into?"

Talia's throat swelled up, and she got a tremendously sick feeling in her stomach. _If only they knew._

The outskirts of London had just become visible on the glowing, orange horizon to the three travelers.

Talia was keeping a steady pace, but found herself more than slightly annoyed at Fred and George's not-so-subtle attempts to talk about her behind her back.

"So... do you reckon her parents have bit the dust?" said George in a not-so-undertone.

Talia shivered, a wrenching feeling in her stomach as she listened.

"Yeah, probably." said Fred, pensive. "I bet that's why she's living alone. I wonder how old she is."

"Can't be any older than we are, I suppose." said George, pensive. They both stared ahead.

George broke the silence, "Why do you suppose she lied about her family?"

A searing pain suddenly ripped across Talia's forearm, completely taking her by surprise. She let go of her broom handle to grab her arm, then regripped the broom as she began a steep dive downward. Talia pulled out of it, but looked at her forearm with fury and disgust, the burning black mark a source of painful and sickening memories.

"Are you all right?" asked a genuinely concerned Fred, now completely distracted from the former topic of discussion.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Talia, pulling down her sleeve and fighting back a grimace with a neutral expression. "My arm just gave out. Muscle spasm."

"All right. You're sure now?" said George.

"Yes, I'll be perfectly f-" Talia broke off, looking ahead.

"Look out!" she cried, pointing ahead and dodging a jet of orange light sent at her. "Duck!" she bellowed.

While they had been preoccupied with her arm, Death Eaters had closed in from the ground. She grimaced, grabbing her wand out of her back pocket with her burning arm and shooting a spell at the nearest masked figure.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, and then "Protego!" as it was deflected back towards her.

"Impedimentia!" bellowed the twins in unison at a pair of Death Eaters sneaking up from behind them.

By this time the trio were casting, dodging, diving, and ducking spells as shouts and loud explosions permeated the air.

"Reducto!" Talia screamed, as Fred bellowed "Diffindo!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" "Obliviate!" "Deletrius!"

"**Crucio!**" bellowed Talia.

Fred gaped at Talia with surprise, but turned his attention back to the situation at hand after being hit with the Furnuculus hex in an inconvenient place.

By this time, though the trio had fought valiantly, more hooded figures had joined the advancing group of attackers. They were trapped.

Talia circled on her broom, surveying the situation.

'There's no way." she panted. "We have to land."

"Incendio!" someone yelled from below, catching Talia's attention, but it was too late to dodge it. The jet of light seared her broomstick, consuming it in wicked flames. She screamed, falling from the air.

"NO!" bellowed George, swooping below her and barely managing to keep hold of his broom and catch her.

He managed a grin, though they were by no means safe. Fred was alongside them as they attempted to land amidst the curses being thrown at the trio.

"I'm what they want!" she panted at the twins, now firmly on the ground. "You two go; I'll be fine!"

"No." echoed Fred grimly, as they jogged and then sprinted away from the mob of Death Eaters.

"You guys!" Talia screamed, frustrated.

"PRIORI AETUS!" bellowed the Death Eaters in unison behind them.

They turned around in time to see a massive wave of red light moving towards them from the mob.

As if in slow motion, the powerful spell knocked them on the ground. All went dark.


	4. Deranged Discoveries

Talia woke up to the creepy sensation of something large and slimy oozing over her leg. It took about a full minute for her to slide into full consciousness, then realizing the severity of her situation she bolted upright and looked down.

The gargantuan squid-like tentacle exploring her pale leg cringed at the sudden movement, and moved away from her rather quickly, slipping back into the uncannily smooth surface of the lake, she supposed, to rejoin the rest of its body.

A lake? What lake? She had never been anywhere with such beautiful green grass and garden plants surrounding a lake, with a lovely path leading up to the castle...

Castle? What castle? Merlin's beard....! Where the hell was she?!

Talia looked around frantically for any clues to her location, and spotted Fred and George adjacently sprawled face down on the dew-laden morning grass, sleeping soundly...

And suddenly it all came back. Her parents. The Death Eaters after **her. **The spell so powerful that it knocked the three to the ground. She grabbed at her back pocket, her mind racing, and was relieved to find her wand still there.

She walked over to Fred and George and sighed, wincing with pain as she eased her sore muscles down to the grass next to the twins. After watching their lanky, peaceful, snoring bodies, Talia decided to wake them up.

"Oy, Fred. George." she said softly, shaking them both. There was no movement. "Fred." she said sharply, shaking one of them harder. The blood pounded in her ears. What if they were both killed? Who knew if they were strong enough to survive a spell of that magnitude? "Fred!!!" she said, frantically, not realizing she was now clutching him with an iron grip.

"My name is George! Get off me, woman! Back!" a very irritated and shaken (in the literal sense) George managed to say. "Someone needs to be more flexible." he grumbled.  
Whoops. Ah, well, at least he wasn't dead! By this time, the real Fred had waken up and was looking around.

"Blimey." he said, in awe. "How the hell did we get here?"

"Where?" said Talia.

"Here!" said Fred.

"No, I mean, where is 'here'?" she said irritably.

"You don't know?" said George. "Oh no, that's right, your parents"-Talia's heart skipped a beat-"schooled you elsewhere."

"So we're at… Hogwarts?" she said in disbelief.

"The one and only. S'funny, though, it all looks different." said Fred, pensive. "I mean, the lake's the same, the grounds are the same, but it feels different, you know?" he addressed this to George.

"Codswallop." said George matter-of-factly. "You don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"So……." said Talia. "You reckon we just walk in, or……?"

"I suppose." said George slowly. "But it's queer... we set out for our great adventure and it lands us right back where we escaped from."

"Well... maybe you should work on being more flexible." Talia mimicked with a smug grin, then "Ow!" as George shoved her slightly.

"Shall we set off, then?" Fred asked, impatient.

"I reckon so," said George, sliding a grin rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat himself to his other half.

The three set off, Fred and George with a jaunty gait and Talia joining them apprehensively.

When they reached the tall, ornate double doors, Fred and George stopped.

"Right then." said Fred quietly, reaching in his pocket, then "Just one moment..." as he slid what looked unmistakably like a stretched human ear out of his pocket and slid the thinnest end through the crack between the massive doors. He leaned in to it, then removed it carefully. "Right. All clear," he said conversationally, slipping the thing back into his pocket.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" asked a bewildered Talia.

"Ah, yes. Extendable Ear." said George as if this explained everything.

"You can hear into a chamber without actually entering it. We invented it" said Fred smugly. "I was just having a listen to make sure we weren't interrupting a feast or meal."

"See, these are the Great Hall doors." said George. "Think how much more trouble we'd be in if they knew we were back **and** freely wandering the grounds during classes. Umbridge'd have a fit!"

"If we get caught now, there's no escape from her." said Fred grimly. "No brooms this time."

"Who's she?" asked Talia, now thoroughly confused.

"Never mind." said Fred peevishly. "Wish we had the Marauder's Map with us, there'd be no trouble staying out of teachers' ways."

"What?! Who?" asked Talia in a final act of desperation.

The twins sighed. "Just follow us."

They carefully pushed open the heavy doors so as not to make a sound- "Good thing Filch oiled them last week"- and the three were inside. Talia gaped.

The incredible bewitched ceiling, the beautiful stonework- this was nothing like she'd ever seen before.

"C'mon!" whispered Fred, tugging her by the arm towards a large painting of a wizened old man wearing strange clothes and a bird on his head.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. He muttered something intelligible and tapped the gilded frame twice. The portrait seemed to stretch and squeeze until a passageway was visible behind it. Fred and George quickly stepped inside. Once again, Talia was breathless. "How-?"

"Hold on." said Fred. "First we need to get back to the common room, get warmed up. Then we'll show you to Dumbledore's office."

Talia cringed. **The** Dumbledore? The hated doddering old fool, supposed to be the only one with the power to defeat her ma-

No. Not **her** master. Not anymore. Her allegiances changed. There was no going back. She mentally reprimanded herself for not keeping an open mind.

"OK." she said finally, though not truly sure of her willingness to do so.

She stepped into the passageway, and the picture frame stretched again so as to hide its entrance. It was dark, but there was just enough head room to walk comfortably along.

"Just hope we don't run into Filch- the caretaker." added George. "He knows about this one." They were climbing higher and higher, and slowly curving left, until-

SMACK.

Talia ran straight into George's back as the twins stopped, knocking the three of them over. "Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed, disentangling herself from the twins.

Fred looked amused, turning back to the apparent door in front of them. "Right then: you go first," he said to George. George opened it slowly, revealing what looked to be the backside of a tapestry. He pushed it forward to make space for his descent, and jumped. "Mademoiselle, you next." Said Fred with a little bow. She pushed the tapestry away gingerly and jumped, landing on a cushy armchair in the corner of a cozy looking room. There were other chairs and tables dispersed throughout and a large, warm fire on the opposite side.

"Scoot." Said Fred pleasantly, and she moved off the chair to make room for his landing. "We'll be right back." George called, both twins walking up a staircase. "Just stay there." This gave her an opportunity to look around what she assumed was the common room, noticing the many books and bags strewn about the tables.

Minutes later they returned, flushed and slightly panicked looks on the twins' handsome faces.

"We have to get to Dumbledore. Now!" said George, puffing. "Something's wrong."

Fred looked nervous._ "Come on!" _he pleaded to the seemingly inanimate wall, opening what appeared to be another portrait-hole door with a picture of a rather obese woman on the reverse. "New students?" she said, beaming. "I haven't seen you before!"

The twins ignored her, full out sprinting down the corridor outside with Talia close behind. The three came to a stairwell, and they flew down it, stumbling, but keeping the pace. Talia recognized the Great Hall ahead of them, but they merely sprinted down another corridor and stopped abruptly in front of a large statue of a gargoyle. Fred and George had been here countless times before in the spirit of their mischief-making, enough to guess at the password.

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Lemon Drop!"

"Sherbert Sucker!"

"Pepper Imp?"

The gargoyle moved aside, and the trio raced up the stone passageway up to Dumbledore's office. "Funny." said Fred, at the top, "I don't recognize the decorations."

Neither George nor Talia had the time or sense of mind to realize the implications of this, by the time the three reached the door to his office. George flung it open, throwing caution to the wind, and the three burst into his office.  
Talia saw a wizened old man sitting at a desk, around the room were various magical objects which she did not recognize. A large bird was in a cage in the corner……

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Can I help you?" he said, very calm

"Is that a…… phoenix?" breathed Talia, astounded.

"His name is Fawkes." said the man. "And you are……?"

"Talia." she said, reddening.

"Professor, the queerest thing happened, we were in the Gryffindor common room, and-" started Fred impatiently.

"Slow down." Dumbledore said gently. "What is your name?"

"You must be joking!" said George in obvious disbelief.

"I assure you, I am not. Sit down."

He conjured three cushy purple armchairs out of thin air, and the trio sat down.

Fred stammered. "I……I'm Fred and that's George Weasley."

"Any relation to Molly or Arthur Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"Yes. Our parents." added George.

"I was not aware that Molly and Arthur had children." said Dumbledore, still calm.

The twins looked at each other in disbelief. "But they did attend Hogwarts, right?" said George incredulously.

"Yes." said Dumbledore.

"Then how do you not know us, sir? We've been in here loads of times!"

"I haven't the slightest." said Dumbledore calmly, his eyes twinkling. "It is quite possible that you come from a place or generation of which I am not aware. And your parents, miss?" he added, ignoring the stunned looks on the twins' faces.  
"I doubt you would know my parents." she said, feeling nauseous.

"Very well." said Dumbledore fixing a bright, keen eye upon her, making Talia shiver.

"You two-" he continued, addressing Fred and George-"seem rather familiar with Hogwarts. How is this?"

Once again, the twins looked at each other.

Fred started out, "Professor, we went to Hogwarts, we were in Gryffindor, seventh years."

"'Were'?" asked Dumbledore.

Fred grinned. "Ah…… well, we reckoned what with the new headmistress- she was a bit of a prat-" George snorted, "we had outgrown full-time education..." The twins launched into the rest of their tale vigorously, Talia looking down when they reached the part of finding her in the seemingly abandoned house.

"So this morning we found ourselves on the school grounds, and we reckoned we'd better try to find you."

"I see. And now you are back?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Er…… for the moment." Fred said hesitantly.

"Would you like to stay and attend classes here for the rest of the year? Due to Voldemort's current power," the twins cringed, gaping, "I believe it would be safest if you were to remain here."

"We haven't got robes, or our books-"

"That can be arranged." said Dumbledore. "And you?" he asked, addressing Talia.

"Er……All right, then." she said, following George's vigorous nod.

"Very well. I am curious, however," Dumbledore addressed the twins, "as to how you two were able to enter Gryffindor Tower without a password."

The devious twins were saved from having to answer this by the sudden opening of the door to Dumbledore's office.

"What now, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said, sighing.


End file.
